The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Lord Metal Knight, is overseeing operations to conquer western Gielinor. The Metal-Knights used to commandeer an airship called "The Axe." It was often seen flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The airship has crashed and is beyond repair. History The Metal-Knights were founded in the early Fourth Age by Lord Metal Knight, where they began developing technology that incorporated magic and started their plans. One day, Lord Metal Knight came up with the concept of a flying ship. He appointed the Captain and Naudez, the most skilled developers of their unique technology, to oversee its construction. The Metal-Knights developed and grew in number over a long period of time, until their ship, designated "the Axe" was finished. The Axe's First Flight The Betrayal of Bruce Naudez and Dragon were sent to a city overrun by zombies. While there, they fought off a few before being stopped by a man with a musket. The man told them not to move, threating to kill them if they did. After a short conversation, poison gas was dropped, though both parties managed to avoid it. Naudez was contacted by Lord Metal Knight, who asked if he had seen a man wearing a bandana with a musket. After replying, Naudez was told to capture the man and that reinforcements were being sent. The man was captured and the Metal-Knights went back to the Axe. The man was tied up and brought to the bridge. However, Bruce didn't tie the ropes well, allowing the man to escape and kill Lord Metal Knight. Bruce took Galaxia and teleported away. The Axe began crashing as the man crawled out of the room. Naudez shot him in the leg from a corner, then Dragon jumped out of a crate and fought him up close. While the two fought, Naudez collected his belongings and a teleport sphere. Eventually, the man used a strange object to blow himself up. Dragon was sent flying back, but survived. Naudez arrived and quickly teleported away with Dragon. Naudez was contacted by Bruce, who after a short conversation, revealed he had been working with the man all along. Bruce also revealed that the man's name was Mahandaz, and that they had killed a double. The communication ended, leaving Naudez and Dragon in the middle of a city. The two decided to head to Dragon's old lab south of Ardougne. They sailed to Catherby via a charter ship, then made their way to the lab. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar once served as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within its tageting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. The Hangar has since been destroyed by Argorrek. The Axe The Axe was a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floated using technology and magic similar to that of the clan citadel, and was given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which were put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself was made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe had two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which were used for balance and control. It had a tower-like structure located on the deck, which housed the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and Naudez' personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fired a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there were six cannons on each side of the Axe which fired spells of medium-low strength. These took fuel to use, and were often used sparingly as a result, The Axe was powered by a reactor, which used magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area was usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge served as a prison. Current base The Metal-Knights new main base of operation, it is located in the south-eastern sea. It has since been attacked and destroyed by Bruce's forces Alistel A city located on the northeastern continent of Vainqueur. Du'Notta A continent that is believed to be located in a realm tethered to Gielinor. It is made up of six regions. The activities of the Du'Notta Division and the Metal-Knights take place in the northernmost region, the Flowing Plains. Technology Thaumatech Machinery derived from Alistellian engineering and powered by anima, used primarily on its continent of origin. Prosthetics of this variety connect to both the body and spirit, giving them the capability to harness the user's supernatural powers. Nanotech The building blocks of complex machinery. A notable variety is designed to convert natural beings into ALs (artificial life). Design and statistics are determined by the subconcious, making each AL unique. Their free will is limited, leaving them unhindered by suspicion. This also allows for captured enemies to be converted in addition to volunteers. Blackpowder Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader (Missing In Action) *"The Captain"/Captain of the Axe (Killed In Action) *Naudez/Captain of the Axe/Temporary leader/Engineer *"Dragon"/First Mate of the Axe *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Athulf/Rifleman/Explosive Expert *Casca/Doctor/Greater Minion *Ferro/Spec Ops *Liquid/Agent (wounded in action and captured) *Luòkèrén X/Greater Minion *Rosch/Greater Minion/Alistellian Soldier/Squad Leader *Stocke/Specint *Sunny/Agent/Interrogator *Tank/Officer Former Crew *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander (Missing In Action) *Bruce/Officer (known traitor) *Diego/Squad Leader/Explosive Expert (Killed In Action) *Fyrsil/Colonel/Du'Notta Division Member (Missing In Action) *Gersch/Captain (Killed In Action) *Gino/Greater Minion (Missing In Action) *Gk'rath/Generic Minion/Spec Ops Trooper (Missing In Action) *Jeeves/Colonel/Du'Notta Division Member (Killed In Action) *Logan/Generic Minion (Killed In Action) *Lord Uba Jabari/Squad Leader (Missing In Action) *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/ (known traitor) *Phoenix/Navigator (Missing In Action) *Riparo/Mercenary (contract expired) *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper (Missing In Action) *Small Boss/Spec Ops Agent (Left the Metal-knights) *Snorri/Maintenance (Missing In Action) *Solid Serpent/Spec Ops Trooper (Killed In Action) *Vladimir/Squad Leader (Missing In Action) *White Fox/Spec Ops Trooper (Killed In Action) *Wo Dao/Mercenary (discharged) Current Plans *Conquer the multiverse. *Investigate the Metal-Amalgamation and their schemes. *Stop Cernunnos. *Take vengeance on Bruce. *Find out where Lord Metal Knight has disappeared off to. Weapon List *Galaxia, Naudez' personal weapon. *A wide variety of basic weaponry. *Blackpowder weaponry ranging from simple matchlocks to more advanced percussion rifles. (Percussion and flintlock being exclusive to high ranks). *Thaumatech weaponry (exclusive to Alistellians and high ranks). *Basic artillery, such as cannons. *Advanced artillery, such as heavy cannons and Naudez guns. *Combat vehicles, such as gnome copters and ships. Uniforms *Alistellian Uniform: Steel armor with red tabards. *Metal-Knight Basic Uniform: Gold trimmed dark blue coats, light blue pants and dark blue kepi, backpacks included for basic uniforms. *Metal-Knight Stealth Uniform: Sound-dampening adaptive camouflage (very dark blue by default). *Metal-Knight Combat Uniform: All-purpose armor, same colour as the basic uniform. (durability varies). *Metal-Knight Hybrid Uniform: Combined stealth and combat uniform, same colour as the stealth uniform. (exclusive to high ranks). Job list *Agent/Field Agent *Alistellian Soldier *Base Development Staff *Blackpowder gunsmith *Doctor/Medical Staff *Engineer *Field Medic *Generic Minion *Gnome copter pilot *Gnome glider pilot *Greater Minion *Maintenance *Research and Development Department Staff *Spec Ops Agent *Spec Ops Trooper *Specint *Squad Leader *Thaumatech Engineer *Sailor *Various Officer Ranks Exclusive Ranks *Lord Metal Knight: The leader and highest ranking member of the Metal-Knights. *Captain of the Axe: Second in command following the death of the previous Captain. *First Mate of the Axe: Current member serving under the Captain of the Axe following Naudez' promotion. Gallery Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, former leader of the Metal-Knights currently missing. The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Naudez.png|Naudez, the Captain of the Axe and current leader of The Metal-Knights. csc.png|Casca, reading a book. drgn.png|Dragon, demonstrating his might to the ducks of the River Lum. Ferro 2.png|Ferro and the result of his presence near trees. Luokeren 1.png|Luòkèrén. Portrait-Rosch.png|A portrait of Rosch. Small Boss.jpg|Small Boss, former agent of The Metal-Knights Portrait-Stocke.png|A portrait of Stocke. Sunny1.png|Sunny with his signature briefcase and necktie. AhzohUltima.png|A portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer, chef and traitor. Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao. Metal-Knights Extras Theme of Naudez Theme of Small Boss Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless Category:Chivalric Order